Another Little Princess
by thepiratetomyprincess
Summary: A few years after Emma is rid of the darkness she finds out some exciting news that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Saturday night, and it Emma and Killian's first wedding anniversary. Killian had proposed to Emma not long after they shed her of the dark one curse and Emma had had no doubts in her mind about accepting. Travel down the road a few months and they were husband and wife. Emma couldn't remember ever being happier before in her entire life. They'd begun their evening at the restaurant where they had their first date, indulging in a few libations. Then they strolled together to the Jolly Roger, Killian once again telling her stories about the constellations in the skies and his many years at sea. It had been Killian who suggested ending the night back at Emma's house, watching movies together on the couch. To be honest, they both preferred quiet nights in.

Emma moved closer to Killian on the couch and wrapped her arm around his waist, stretching her long legs over his lap. They were watching Beauty and the Beast on Netflix, Killian had fallen in love with the Disney classics after he'd finally learnt to operate a television and understood what exactly a movie was. Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma looked up to find Killian staring down at her, his sparkling blue eyes filled with love.

They locked eyes for a moment, movie completely forgotten, before Killian leant in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched Emma's stomach lurched. She pulled back and Killian looked surprised. It was not like Emma to pass up on a kiss.

"What is it, Swan?" he questioned. "Don't think you could handle it?" He winked.

"I.. I don't know. I don't feel too good"

"Perhaps it's because of the giant bear claw you devoured before the movie started" Killian chuckled.

Emma laughed along with him before she abruptly stopped. Something wasn't right. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom so quickly she didn't even see Killian's shocked and worried face before he jumped up to follow. She made it to the bathroom with seconds to spare as she threw up into the toilet. Killian was at her side before she even knew what was happening, his hand holding back her long golden hair while his hook stroked her back, ruffling her shirt.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I think I'm okay, it's passed now. It's strange though I haven't thrown up since -"

"Since what, Emma?"

"oh, um, since I was a child that's all. You're probably right though it was just the bear claw"

She smiled up at him, and he seemed unsure for a moment before returning the smile. He sensed something was wrong that she wasn't telling him but decided now was not the moment to push her.

Emma wasn't sure why she'd hesitated. She'd been about to say that she hadn't thrown up since she was pregnant with Henry. She ignored the thought as Killian stood and lifted his hand out to her. He pulled her up and into his arms, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. As always he smelled like the ocean, with a hint of rum, and the smell calmed her and expelled any worries that she'd had. He pulled her back towards the couch, his arm still around her waist, fingers resting just above the waistband of her sweatpants. They settled down to watch the rest of the movie, and for the rest of the night Emma was content.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction so I would appreciate any feedback, good or bad to help me out. I love CS pregnancy fanfictions so I figured it would be a good place for me to start. This will have multiple chapters not entirely sure how many yet though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later**

She was late. Her period was due four days ago and it still hadn't arrived. Once again, the thought crossed Emma's mind, "this hasn't happened since…."

Emma had been plagued by thoughts of her sickness the week before. Was it just a coincidence? She hadn't been sure what to think. However, now her period was late she realised she had to find out, one way or the other. It was late morning at the sheriff station; only half an hour until her lunch break, but she was too anxious to wait. She figured Storybrooke wouldn't have any major catastrophes in the few minutes it would take her to run to the pharmacy.

Coming back, she locked herself in the bathroom and leaned back against the door. Hunched over, her hands started to shake. She was starting to come to the realisation that she very well could be -. Emma didn't even want to think about it, and there was only one way to find out for sure. The wait for the test was agonising as she watched the time tick by and paced around the tiny bathroom. Ten minutes passed and she slowly walked back and gripped on to the edge of the sink. Looking down, she saw a pink plus sign. A plus sign; this meant she was really, truly pregnant. She slid down the wall and onto the floor, tucking her head between her knees as she started to cry. It was too much for Emma to deal with. All of the memories of the last time she'd been pregnant came flooding back. Neal abandoning her to the cops, finding out she was pregnant and giving birth while handcuffed to the hospital bed. Not to mention how she regretted giving Henry up every single day. She stayed curled up on the floor, letting all of her emotions flood out.

She wasn't sure how long she was there before she heard footsteps coming into the sheriff station. Oh shit, she'd completely lost track of time. There she was, crying in the bathroom, and Killian had arrived so they could share their lunch breaks together.

"Swan" she heard his voice and then his footsteps getting closer "Are you in here?"

Emma hastily stood up and tried to make herself look more presentable just as she heard a knock at the door.

"Emma, can I come in?"

Emma walked to the door and unlocked it, slowly swinging the door open and walking out into the sheriff station, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Killian.

Killian reached out and grabbed her arm with his hook.

"I brought you onion rings just like you asked. And where's my hello kiss, love?"

He turned her to face him, and upon seeing her tear streaked face dropped the bag of food on the table and reached his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Love, what happened? Were you sick again?"

Emma didn't answer as Killian grew more panicked, saying her name over and over again.

"The bathroom, go look in the bathroom" she muttered before removing her arm from his grasp and dragging her feet towards the couch, where she sat and nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Killian looked back at her for a moment, eyes filled with worry, before heading into the bathroom. Emma put her head in her hands for a moment and closed her eyes. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't hear Killian returning until he stood right in front of her. She slowly raised her head and -

"You're pregnant? I can't believe this, you're really pregnant?" he exclaimed, smile overwhelming his face.

Sitting next to her on the couch, his smile faltered for a moment but did not fade, as he connected Emma's tears to the news.

"Emma, why are you so upset? This is great news!"

She remained silent, reaching out and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Emma, do you not want another child?" She noticed his voice shaking, and realised how nervous she must be making him feel. "Are you not glad that you're pregnant? Tell me what's wrong, love"

She paused for a moment before speaking. "I want a child with you, of course I do Killian." Emma explained. "I've thought about us having a baby together so many times. But today the reality just hit me. This is really happening. I'm just not sure if I know how to be a mother. I didn't raise Henry, I gave him up and I missed the first ten years of his life. My first time being pregnant wasn't exactly at the best time of my life, either."

"Aye, that makes sense love, but you have to remember it's going to be completely different this time. I will always be sorry that your childhood was so tough, but I'm here now and I'm never going anywhere. You're not going to be alone Swan. I know that you will be an absolutely amazing mother; I've seen you with Henry, and we will raise this child together, as a family."

With those words, Emma finally felt relief and excitement start to trickle in. She hadn't realised how worried she'd been the past few days and with that burden being lifted, Emma realised what a blessing this was. Her family was expanding and Killian, as always, had known exactly what to say to make her feel better. A few stray remaining tears ran down her face and Killian leant over and kissed them from her cheek. Placing his mouth by her ear he whispered "I'm so happy Swan, I love you so much" as his lips brushed her ear. Emma reached up and cupped his face, pulling his lips around to meet hers and as they kissed Emma felt all the love and passion between them, and also the hope for their future together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter I posted! I am new to fanfiction and I appreciate it so much :) This is the second chapter, and at the moment I think this will have around 5/6 chapters. Each chapter will be at a certain point in time, 3 months later, 6 months later etc. Just so you know, the heading means 3/6 months after the night of their anniversary, not 3/6 months since the time in the last chapter. It should end with the final chapter being "9 months later". At the moment, I have the next two chapters in the works so it shouldn't be too long in between chapters. Thank you so much for reading, and please give it a follow, favourite or review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months later**

Emma woke up with a start, stretching her cramped legs and rolling over to look at the glowing clock on her nightstand. It was 2 in the morning, and once again the pains that come with pregnancy had woken her in the middle of the night, the room dark and Killian curled up next to her. Rolling back over, she was surprised to find his eyes open and a tired smile on his handsome face.

"Oh sorry Killian, I hope I didn't wake you up"

He didn't respond, instead leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, instantly waking her up and making her think of many other things that they could do besides sleeping. She would've blamed it on the pregnancy hormones, but really she didn't need an excuse. With Killian, every touch was always as exciting as the first time.

"I've been awake for a while now, love" whispered Killian "I'm too excited for the ultrasound today. Ever since you told me about the whole process I've been so excited to see our baby. I can't believe that you can find out the gender ahead of time, all this modern technology really is amazing."

"Killian, are you sure you want to find out? A lot of people prefer waiting and being surprised when they give birth"

"Swan, I'd love to find out but only if that's okay with you of course"

Emma smiled, reaching out and running her thumb across the stubble along his jawline. She brushed her fingers across his lips, smirking as he kissed them. She shuffled across the bed, snuggling in close and laying her head on his chest.

"I can't wait" she whispered. Then she drifted back to sleep, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

They awoke hours later to the sound of her alarm beeping, Killian reaching out and smacking the clock to turn it off, groaning at the early hour.

"I may love most of these modern things, but I will never get used to alarms" he complained.

Kissing Emma on the cheek, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before they headed out to the ultrasound appointment. Emma joined him a moment later, wearing a silky matching pj set that showed off her lean legs and Killian couldn't help himself. He ran over and lifted her into his arms and she giggled as he spun her around in a circle, setting her down and kissing her on the forehead. She turned him around and smacked him on the ass, sending him back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

As they drove to the doctors later that morning, Emma had never seen Killian so excited. He hadn't stopped grinning the entire drive over and kept subconsciously reaching out and twirling strands of her hair around his fingers. He turned the radio up loud and hummed along with the song. Emma grinned to herself, glad to see him so excited. When they arrived, he eagerly jumped out the car before racing around to open her door. Holding out his hand, he helped her out of the car and they walked into the doctor's office hand in hand, his thumb slowly stroking her fingers.

A while later, Emma lay out on the doctors bed, shirt raised, pregnant stomach exposed. Killian sat in the chair next to her, fingers still intertwined with hers. She squeezed his fingers as Dr Whale ran the ultrasound device across her stomach, the cool gel causing a tickling sensation. They both stared at the screen and waited with bated breath for the moment they would first see their child…..

Emma and Killian were awestruck as they caught the first glimpse of their child, and listened to the heart beat. Dr Whale pointed out the baby's features on the screen, so they could better understand the grainy image. A few tears trickled down Killian's cheek and Emma closed her eyes, listening to her baby's strong and healthy heartbeat. It reminded her of nights falling asleep to the sound of Killians, and in her opinion it was the most comforting sound on the earth.

"Would you like to find out the sex of your baby?" Asked Dr Whale, smile on his face.

Glancing at Killian, she saw him nod, smirk still upon his face.

"Yes, please" said Emma "We would love to"

"Well congratulations, you're having a girl!" exclaimed Dr Whale "I'll give you two a moment alone" and with that, he left the room softly closing the door behind him.

"A girl" muttered Killian "my own little princess"

He looked up to see tears streaming down Emma's face and when their eyes met she chuckled.

"Henry's going to be the best big brother a little girl could ever wish for" she gushed and Killian pulled her closer and kissed her, tears running down their cheeks. Emma could taste them in their kiss, and she pulled back, peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She couldn't wait to expand their little family.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone again for reading! It means so much to me. Follows, favourites and reviews make my day :) I hope you enjoy this third chapter, the fourth is in progress, and I've decided that this will be a 5 chapter fanfiction. It should be about a week or so until the next one, I'm just quite busy at the moment and hopefully I can also have the fifth one in progress by then as well. I hope you all enjoyed, thanks so much xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six months later**

Emma closed her eyes, sinking deep down into the tub. A bubble bath was one of few luxuries she enjoyed. Being six months pregnant was causing aches in places she didn't even know existed and nothing made her feel better than a bath. Well, maybe besides Killians' massages. Not only was she enjoying her relaxation, her father had told her to take time off from work until she felt she was ready to come back. She figured it was just one of the benefits of working with family.

Stepping out of the rose scented water; she wrapped herself in a fluffy robe and stepped out into the living room. Killian had emerged from their bedroom and was sitting on the sofa, perusing the baby books she'd picked up earlier that day.

She wandered over, sitting next to him and placing her hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand on his leg, before scanning his eyes up her figure and then coming to a stop when their eyes met.

"Swan" he said, raising one eyebrow "you look just as stunning as ever"

She slapped his thigh before reaching over and taking the book he'd been holding.

"Trying to research babies before you run out of time, huh?"

"I just thought this was an interesting concept" he said, pointing at the title of the book, _'The 1000 best baby names'._ "I haven't really given much thought to names; I've just been calling her my little princess in my head"

"Well as gorgeous as that is, I don't think that'll look too good on a birth certificate or a driver's license" laughed Emma.

"Have you had any ideas, love?"

"To be honest, I've thought about it, but I wanted us to choose a name together. Something that we both love, just as we will love our daughter together"

At those sweet words coming from his Emma, Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer on the couch.

"Well then" he said "Let's have a look"

They spent some time flicking through the book, calling out names to see what the other thought.

"Hannah?" "Isabella?" "Emily?"

Soon, Emma started to drift off in her pirate's arms. Killian stayed still as not to disturb her and continued scanning through the book, marking pages with names that stood out to him. Looking down at his swan, eyes closed and smile still upon her face, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, and before he knew it he too had drifted off to sleep, content forever in her arms.

An hour or so later, a knock at the door woke them both up with a start.

Killian rose, leaving a still muddled Emma on the couch, and opened the door to find Henry standing in the doorway.

"Hey boy, how was school today?"

Henry grunted, walking into the house and greeting his mum, before turning back towards Killian.

"High school" he complained "is so much more work"

Killian chuckled at Henry as he walked into his room shouting out the door afterwards;

"And now I have to do all my homework."

"Yell out if you need any help, kid" exclaimed Emma, still sitting on the couch

Killian returned to her, rubbing her back softly and she yawned, curling up against his chest.

"So" she asked "find any other names while I was asleep?"

"Well, actually I did. I found one that I personally think is perfect but of course you need to think so as well. I was looking for names that are strong, yet still feminine, just like you love." At those words he turned to her and smiled, and he adored the sleepy look in her sparkling green eyes.

"And, well, I fell in love with the name Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie…" said Emma slowly and slightly hushed. A grin lit up her beautiful face and she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love it" she exclaimed. "I think it's perfect and like you said the perfect mix of strong and feminine. I had a thought as well." She paused for a moment. "How about Eva for the middle name? After my grandmother?"

"Mackenzie Eva Jones" proclaimed Killian "It's definitely a name fit for a princess"

"She'll be a princess; and a pirate, just like her father" grinned Emma, separating their hands and curling back up on the couch, closing her eyes. Killian watched her long lashes fluttering closed and looked down at their still joined hands and the glistening diamond ring upon her left hand. He smiled to himself and gently removed his fingers from hers, and leant to kiss her on the cheek. She moaned very softly, half asleep, as he whispered to her "She will be perfect, just like you."

Killian spent the rest of the afternoon browsing the other baby books, before cooking dinner while Emma remained asleep. Once he had finished making dinner he went to wake Emma so she could join him and Henry. Together, they sat around the small wooden dining table and shared the pasta dish that Killian had made, while Henry told stories about his day at school and the new girl, Violet who'd just joined his class.

Emma was completely content as she looked at her boys. Her husband was a fearsome pirate turned hero and her son was a magical author. She was the _saviour_ who'd missed out on her childhood as a princess. As she felt a kick from her womb, Emma placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait until Mackenzie Eva arrived and joined their unique yet perfect family.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I had more difficulty with this chapter as choosing a name was hard and I also just couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted. As they're having a girl I couldn't go down the normal fanfiction route of choosing the name Liam. I really like the name Mackenzie and thought that it would work well with Eva which I think is a nice way of honouring Emma's past while choosing a name together honours their future together. I am so thankful for the great reviews, and all the favourites and follows, it really makes my day. These first four chapters have been in the works for a while but the last one is still very much a work in progress but should be up within a week or two, I just want to get it perfect. Thanks again for all the love xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nine Months Later**

Emma squeezed Killian's fingers lightly as they swung their arms between them. They were out for a moonlight stroll around Storybrooke, enjoying the warm weather that had recently graced the town. Emma was walking slowly, pregnancy causing her to tire much faster, yet still needing to get out and about after a life never sitting still.

They'd been walking for a while when Emma felt a strong pain in her stomach. She paused, placing a hand over her protruding belly and Killian stopped beside her, concern creasing his forehead.

"Love, are you okay?"

"I think so; it's probably just a stitch. Too much exercise for me all at once" she laughed, the pain still lingering beneath the surface. She looked across the street to see they'd stopped opposite Granny's diner.

"Perhaps we could go in there for a while and I could sit down. Everyone is probably still in there from dinner."

"Of course Em, I could always carry you across if you need." He winked and she playfully slapped his arm.

They crossed the quiet street and Emma silently paid attention to the subtle pain. She was trying to remember what it had felt like with Henry but the memories had mostly faded over time. It seemed to have passed so she ignored it and walked in to find her parents, Neal and Henry gathered in one booth, and David noticed their arrival and waved, beckoning them over.

Emma sat in the booth, shuffling along so Killian could fit next to her. He placed his hand on her thigh under the table, soothingly rubbing it to comfort her.

Her family chatted away to her, keeping her mind off the subtle pain. She didn't want to alarm anyone but one particularly strong stab of pain made her wince and her family noticed.

She tried to brush it off to them, blaming it on the walk, but Snow knew better.

"Emma, you can never be too careful. I think you should go to the hospital" She insisted.

Suddenly the pain got much stronger and Emma moaned in pain. Okay, they were right time to go.

"Okay, okay, let's go"

Killian stood and reached out to lift her, keeping an arm around her waist for support as Snow and David ran to get the car started, Henry and Neal trailing along behind them.

She collapsed into the back seat, Killian's arm still around her and Snow reached back from the passenger seat to place a hand on her knee.

"It'll be okay Emma, just breathe through the pain" she said with a comforting smile, that Emma returned through panted breaths.

Luckily Storybrooke was a relatively small town and they made it to the hospital in a few minutes, David running in to alert the doctors and returning with a nurse and a wheelchair. Emma, not one to usually accept help, practically fell into the wheelchair, Killian jogging alongside as they rushed her into the hospital. She was taken towards one of the few private rooms, everyone pausing at the door once she was taken inside.

"We'll wait out here with the boys, unless you want us in there with you" said Snow.

Emma shook her head "No, wait outside with the boys, it's alright"

"We'll be waiting, just send for us if you need anything Emma" David leant in and kissed Emma on the forehead before the four of them left for the waiting room, Henry pausing for a moment, smiling slightly at Emma before leaving.

Killian lingered in the doorway, the nurse having left them alone to get some more assistance and equipment.

"Emma, do you want me to wait outside with the rest of your family?" he seemed stressed, and he nervously scratched behind his ear.

That habit brought a small grin to Emma's face despite the pain. She gestured for him to come in, grabbing his hand when he was within reach.

"Of course not Killian, I want you by my side through everything in life. Even if it's not so pretty"

This brought a small smile to his face and he slowly stroked her back as another contraction hit her. The nurse returned at this moment with a few others and they helped Emma into the hospital bed and prepared her for the birth. An advantage of a small town was that there were no other emergencies this night and she received the finest care and attention.

A short while later it was time to push and Emma glanced at Killian, and he seemed saddened by her pain, yet she could see the excitement in his eyes. She squeezed his hand in preparation and began to push per the doctor's encouragement.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and she gripped Killian's hand in a vice like grip as she was in labour for what felt like years. She looked over to see the pain on his face at her force, although it vanished when he saw her looking.

She subtly reached down and separated their fingers. He looked hurt for a moment before she gestured for his left arm. She grabbed onto his hook and the cool metal was actually rather soothing.

"You don't need to lose your other hand because of me" she panted out.

"Darling, I would give up anything for you"

The final push was the hardest but the most rewarding as Emma screamed in pain. The doctor reached for her daughter, cleaning her and swaddling her in a blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to hold her?"

Killian's face was glowing as he stared at their daughter and Emma said,

"We have all the time in the world. Let Killian hold her first"

He argued and insisted but she wouldn't back down. He seemed nervous as the doctor placed their baby girl in his arms, instantly cradling her and staring down at her with so much love in his eyes. Although he had no experience with babies, he was an absolute natural and it brought so much joy to Emma to see him like that.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Mackenzie" said Emma and Killian at the same time. "Mackenzie Eva Jones" finished Killian.

He gently passed her to Emma, and upon looking into her daughters eyes for the first time she was enraptured. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She reached for Killian's arm, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Love, would you mind telling the family they can come in now"

Killian walked to the door and into the waiting room, all of them jumping up when they saw him approaching. Not only had he found his true love he'd been welcomed into a loving family, something he hadn't had since the loss of his brother. Tears started running down his cheeks as Snow came over and grasped his hand tight.

"She's here" he muttered "Mackenzie is healthy and beautiful and she's ours"

They followed him back towards Emma and they all huddled around her as she held their gorgeous daughter in her arms. He moved to stand beside her again, fingers reaching towards his daughter's tiny hand.

Emma looked up to see her family surrounding her and she knew that after years of bringing back everyone else's, she had found her own happy ending along the way.

* * *

 **A/N: The last chapter is finally here! Thank you so much for being patient, sorry it took so long I had a lot of things happen in my life all at once and I ran out of time to finish this. I hope that you enjoy it and I just want to say a final thank you for all of the follows, favourites and kind reviews because I appreciate it so so much. I really enjoyed writing this but I don't really have any other stories in the works at the moment. I tend to lack inspiration so always feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr .com. Hopefully inspiration will strike and I will write another fanfiction one day. Once again, thanks for everything, it means more than you know xxx**


End file.
